Bray
| tribes = | place = 18/18 | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 3 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 7/18 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 27 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 0 | days3 = 41 }} Bray (also known as Brayden) is the runner-up of . He originally competed on and . In , Bray was rallied in as one of SRV's allies, but he saw his untrustworthiness and called him out for it. This backfired, though, as Bray would become the first boot for going against SRV. As a captain in , Bray managed to control the Brains tribe, ultimately entering the merge with a numbers advantage. Despite pagonging the other side, Bray failed to keep his alliance members in check, resulting in them self-destructing, thus eliminating Bray and sending him to the jury. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath Bray started the game out on the David tribe, consisting of all contestants that had not yet won an ORG. After being swooped into one of SRV's multiple alliances, Bray saw through his untrustworthiness. As a result, Bray publicly called SRV out for all of his alliances. When David lost the first Immunity Challenge, Bray was sent to Tribal Council. Finding true allies in Dexter, Kat, and Troy, Bray thought he would have an easy vote in SRV. However, SRV rallied some of the outcasts of the tribe, such as Dark, Kai, Chad, and Aiden, to vote against Bray. When Kai voted against Chad, the votes tied between Bray and SRV. Kai ultimately sided with SRV, sparing him and sending Bray home. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Bray and SRV, forcing a revote. Kai changed his vote to Bray on the revote, eliminating him from the game. North Shore Bray started out as the only returning player on the Nerds tribe where he became the most popular and well-liked contestant on his tribe. By the end of the first cycle, he had allied with every single person on the tribe and was able to be in the power position. Bray also received the Hidden Immunity Idol clue which required him to complete "Mean Girl tasks." These were conveniently timed for him as the tribe was already alienating FD for being a little inactive. From there, Bray told his closest allies Charlie, Morgan, and Spaz about his idol, but kept the fact that it was a Super Idol a secret from them. When Daniel and Quincy joined the tribe, Bray kept up good relations with them and never let them feel like they were on the outs. Once at the merge, Bray had a stronghold within the Nerds tribe. His ally, Spaz, found an idol so now those two had the potential of the Super Idol. Bray was a part of a cross-tribal alliance including himself, Morgan, Daniel, Quincy, Danny, and Andrea, but Bray and Morgan decided to expose it to the Nerds alliance. They decided to vote out Andrea. During the Survivor Auction, Bray bought an Extra Vote, which he told to all of his allies. He lied to the rest of the cast and said he got punishments that required him to do a Mean Girls task when pinged. Spaz noticed that Bray had all of this power and planned to flip on him. He forced Bray to use the Extra Vote advantage against Quincy so that Spaz could flip and vote out Bray's right hand man, Charlie. At the next vote, Bray had a feeling that his time was up but felt confident enough to not use it, resulting in his elimination with the idol still in his possession. At the Final Tribal Council, Bray started by stating he dislikes "bitter juries." He said that the game was "just one punch after the other." He then examined each finalist's speech, telling Quincy that he spoke to Bray in a rather condescending way and should recognize his flaw. Bray asked Spaz and Quincy together what made him so threatening. He ended up voting for Spaz to win, which he did in a 5-2-0 jury vote over Quincy and Nemi respectively. Voting History In Episode 11, Bray used an Extra Vote advantage, allowing him to vote twice at Tribal Council. South Korea Voting History In I'm so Good at This Game, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Ryan and Yaulie, forcing a revote. Bray did not change his vote on the revote. Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Bray was announced "Most Improved" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Bray is the second first boot to be involved in a tie vote. He would follow Brody in . * Bray is the highest-placing member of the original Major tribe. * Bray is one of two contestants to win both the Player of the Season Award twice. The other is Kat in and . * Bray is tied with Catsu for the least amount of elimination votes receive in , with 0. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:North Shore Jury Members Category:David Tribe Category:Nerds Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:Finalists Category:18th Place Category:7th Place Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: North Shore Category:Survivor: South Korea